PS I can't believe I fell in love with you
by Noncomment
Summary: P.S Prequel series number three. Wufei knows Zechs loves him to no end, but will their secret love be enough? And if Zechs has to eventually choose; love or money, will Zechs choose him?. Prequel to P.S I hate you. 6x5 6x?


P.S I can't believe I fell in love with a man like you

P.S Prequel

_AC 201_

* * *

"Hmmm…Milliardo…stop it… I'm sleeping" Wufei groggily moaned as he felt a large warm muscular body press against him.

"You were sleeping" He heard Zechs moan back as he began trails of kisses down Wufei's arm, "Good morning beautiful".

Wufei let a warm smile touch his lips as he reached up to check his watch on the night stand, "It's noon" Wufei groaned as he replaced his watch back on the night stand "and I'm not beautiful…I'm not your woman."

Wufei felt Zechs hand slide down his stomach and cup his groin and he shivered, biting down on his lower lip "But you are my beautiful man" Zechs breathed in Wufei's ear as he pressed his hard on against his back.

Wufei chuckled; he turned on his back and was greeted with a warm deep kiss. He lean into it, lightly grabbing onto Zechs's long mane and pulling Zechs closer to him feeling his muscles move against his.

He felt Zech move inside him and he gasped in passion letting a moan escape from his lips and drawing his nails against Zechs back.

He loved this feeling, the feeling of letting go, the feeling of giving in, the feeling of give up all control for only a moment and letting some one else take it away.

He suddenly heard his cell phone ring and growled in irritation, struggling to grab it off the night stand, knocking over a few things off in the process.

"Don't answer it" Zechs smooth voice commanded grabbing it out of Wufei hand and tossing it across the bed.

"Milliardo!" Wufei shouted playfully in disapproval, he tried to get up to retrieve his phone but Zechs aggressively pinned him back down grinning.

"When you're with me you don't answer your phone Chang" Zechs chuckled beginning to nibble on Wufei neck.

"Milliardo" Wufei protested, "That call could have been impor-"

Zechs covered his mouth with a deep kiss and Wufei gave into it, moaning as he felt Zechs press firmly into his body.

Zechs always managed to take all sense of control away from him.

Moments later another phone rang,

It was Zechs.

Zechs grabbed his phone and almost instantly answered it, levelling himself off of Wufei and walking towards the washroom shutting the door behind him.

Wufei sat up in the hotel bed and rolled his eyes in annoyance "Talk about double standard" he mumbled.

But that's how a secret relationship works, right? Meeting up at hotels, running into the washroom to have private phone conversations, double standard ideals.

Wufei sighed and crawled across the bed to retrieve his phone and read the screen. "One missed call: Preventers Agency"

Great, it was important.

Wufei sighed loudly and crawled off the bed, he would deal with the call later, at the moment he had other things to do, like…Wufei walked around the bed and picked up his watch on the floor and read the time.

"Great" Wufei muttered, he was already late for getting ready for Zechs Fall party. He watched as Zechs emerged from the washroom, his face was cold and blank.

The one Fall party Zechs absolutely hated.

Wufei walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open, letting the sun spray into the room.

"Chang please" Zechs protested irritated "Can you please close the curtains?" He was already half way dressed.

"I'm sure the paparazzi didn't climb the 30 stories of the hotel building and hid behind the windows Milliardo" Wufei said dryly walking away from the window and gathering up his clothes.

"Yes…" Zechs walked towards the window and drew the curtains closed with a bit of annoyance, "I would rather be safe then sorry."

"You wouldn't have to be sorry if we were open" Wufei muttered quietly picking up his baby blue briefs.

"Chang" Zechs sighed apologetically, he moved to were Wufei was standing and stood behind him, rapping his arms around his waist. "You know why I can't do that, and you know it kills me that I can't".

Wufei sighed letting himself lean against Zechs bare chest, "Doesn't mean I have to like it". He felt his chin being tipped back and let his eyes sink in ice blue one before his lips were softly taken in his.

Wufei felt himself pull away from the kiss. He did understand why they could never be anything more then hidden lovers to themselves, and best friends to the world. He knew Zechs's status would never allow it.

He felt Zechs's arms tighten around him and he tried to move away, but Zechs held him firmly, letting his head fall on Wufei's shoulder.

"You know I will always love you right?" Zechs whispered almost sounding like he was in pain.

"I know" Wufei whispered back, he bent his head back and leaned against Zechs's in empathy; Zechs always hid his face whenever he expressed any true deep emotion.

Wufei suddenly heard his phone ring and quickly answered it before Zechs could protest.

"Agent Wufei."

"It's Yuy" Heero's voice responded.

"Hello Yuy" Wufei answered, he felt a tug on his hand and realized his briefs were gone. He started to chase after a playful grinning Zechs but was reminded he was still on the phone by Heero's question.

"Will you be going to the Fall party tonight?"

Wufei tried to grab the stolen briefs a few times but Zechs kept dodging out of the way. He inwardly sighed and gave up.

He would deal with Zechs childish manner later.

"Yes" Wufei responded, he heard silence over the phone and knew what Heero was thinking.

"Do you plan on telling her tonight Yuy?"

Heero grunted in affirmative.

"Alright, I will see you at the Fall party then" Wufei waited till Heero hung up the phone before he hung up his.

He stood there for a moment feeling slightly hypocritical; here he was giving Yuy advice on being open and truthful while here he was still running around in the closet with Zechs.

Speaking of Zechs, Wufei looked up to see Zechs already dressed and walking out the door.

"Milliar-"

"Sorry Chang" Zechs said as he bent down and gave Wufei a quick kiss. "I have to go, I'm meeting up with Noin, see you at the Fall party" He waved as he walked towards the door.

Meet up with Noin? Wufei thought questioningly, and then he remembered.

"Wait!" Wufei called out to Zechs "Where are my briefs?"

"You look better without them" Zechs laughed as he opened the door.

"Milliardo!" Wufei shouted running after him "give those-" but Zechs had already shut the door behind him.

Wufei growled as he tossed his phone on the bed and ran his hands through his jet black hair; it was already three inches passed his shoulders. He remembered he was only growing it because Zechs said it look good on him, if it wasn't for that, he would have cut it off ages ago.

Wufei fell on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he caught something red in the corner of his eye and when he reached for it he realized that it was one single gladiolus branch covered with an array of flowers.

How did Zechs put that there without him knowing?

He held the flower above him examining it and laughed quietly to himself.

Am I really falling for this man?

x_x

Wufei stood by the large gold ballroom doors watching the people dancing in the center. He was holding a glass of champagne that was barely touched. The ballroom was decorated beautifully with the contrast of violet and white. Zechs loved that color, violet; he always would find a reason to add it into the Fall party. The room was also filled with Carnations, Gladioluses, Lilies and forget-Get-Me-Nots everywhere, there were never Roses, Zechs hated Rose. The ballroom was quite large considering that it was Zechs house. But he wasn't surprised; Zechs was wealthy enough to afford such meaningless things.

He spotted Maxwell from across the room and waved with a nod. Noting at how Duo's braid swung as he walked, he looked a little banged up from the pervious mission.

Wufei inwardly sighed as he grabbed the back his own growing pony tail and wondered if he was ever going to let it get as obnoxiously long as Duo's.

"My I have this dance?"

Wufei jumped and spun around to see Zechs standing behind him chuckling.

"Don't do that" Wufei hissed quietly, "And you know I don't dance."

"Ah, but I did tech you once"

Wufei gave Zechs the once over and grinned, blushing slightly. Zechs did teach him how to dance. It was last years Fall party, after Zechs annual speech he took Wufei and they ran off together to Zechs private quarters where they had a Fall party of their own. Wufei remembered it was the first time he ever gotten drunk. It was then Zechs insisted that he learned how to dance if it was the last thing he did. And so they danced, they drank, they laughed, they even sang. Zechs said that that was the best Fall party he ever had.

Wufei felt himself being lost into ice blue eyes when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

It was Sally Po.

Wufei looked back at Zechs and then at Sally, he didn't mind dancing with Sally, she was an elegant woman and his friend, but he didn't want to leave Zechs.

Zechs laughed as he took the glass of champagne out of Wufei's hand.

"Well?" He said "Dance with the striking lady."

Zechs pushed Wufei towards Sally and before he knew it he was on the ballroom floor, he looked back to see Zechs smiling, and it wasn't his fake charming widespread smile that he gave to everyone else, the one that were filled with dishonesty and lies. It was a true sincere smile that he only used when looking at him.

He turned his attention at Sally and politely smiled.

"You look beautiful Sally" Wufei said, and it was true, he always had some romantic feeling for Sally, if he wasn't with Zechs he would have been dating Sally.

"Why thank you Wufei" She said back, "You look quit handsome yourself."

"Oh no" Wufei laughed politely looking down at his black and white suit, "I seem to be lacking colour."

Sally let out a modest laugh coving her mouth, "The colour has noting to do with it."

Wufei felt his face go hot and he turned away, sometimes he couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

A man suddenly approached them and asked Sally to dance, Sally smiled at the man and then smiled back at Wufei "See you later on" She said.

Wufei nodded and excused himself, grateful for the excuse not to be on the dance floor. He spotted Zechs wearing his charming plastic smile with Noin and Relena over by a group of diplomats and prominent people and he choose to go join them in their discussion, and once he got there he wish he hadn't.

"Oh you mean the Winner boy" A pompous man said. "I heard he was having an arranged marriage but he cancelled."

"He is quite different isn't he?" a pudgy lady commented, she was wearing more jewellery than her body could hold. "I mean... I heard he prefers members of the same sex."

"I don't see how anyone in this bureaucracy could be a homosexual" Relena commented in her most arrogant voice. "You can't possibly produce an heir with that way a thinking you know?"

Wufei rolled his eyes and started to walk away from them, he didn't want to hear the gossip, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard Zechs name.

"Milliardo my son, you better not turn out like that Winner boy" The group laughed and he felt himself tense.

"Of course not," Zechs answered, Wufei could hear the plastic in his voice "That's just preposterous."

"And…" He heard Noin interject "He has a very promising woman by his side" Zechs rapped his arm around Noin shoulder pulling her closer to him.

Wufei slowly completely turned around to look at the group of aristocrats, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Oh how adorable" a rich old woman said.

"And how long have you been together?" Wufei was surprised he was talking, he didn't even remember walking over to join the group.

"Over six months" Noin said then, "We are going on our six months anniversary vacation next weekend."

Next weekend? Zechs said he had a business meeting next weekend.

"I never knew you and Milliardo were dating?" Wufei heard himself ask, and told himself in that same instant to shut up.

"Oh I know Zechs and I just made it recently official" She looked up at Zechs "I know you are his best friend but we decided to tell everyone at the Fall party" She then greeted Zechs with a kiss, Wufei felt sick to his stomach.

"He proves to be a very promising husband for you my dear" the old lady applauded.

This can't be true, Wufei thought, this is just some lie Zechs thought up to protect his name.

Just when Wufei was about to turn away his eyes meet Zechs and they instantly locked.

The ballroom became silent and every one in the room disappeared.

Wufei felt his eyes pled, "Tell me this isn't true"

And in the moment when the world was on stand still, as ice blue eyes slowly hit the floor, he new it was.

Wufei turned to leave, looking for the nearest exist, using every power within him not to bolt out the door.

He walked straight through the crowd until he found himself out of the mansion and into the garden where he started to double his pace.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the last past two years and a half have been stolen from him, and he could no longer breathe.

He found himself being completely surrounded by tall hedges and confirmed that he was far enough in the garden were no one could see him, or find him.

He threw his hand against his face pressing down hard on his eyes.

He would not cry.

He experienced two wars, the death of his colony, including the death of his wife and Treize, he was strong, and he was in control. He would not cry over this.

"Chang?"

Wufei heard Zechs voice call out to him but refused to turn around.

"Chang I-" He felt Zechs touch his shoulder and he violently brushed it off.

"Don't touch me" Wufei growled.

"Chang look at me."

Wufei turned the opposite direction and stared at the towering hedges, he couldn't bear the sight of him.

"Chang look at me please?"

He felt himself being forcefully turned around by Zechs and he snapped.

"You liar!" Wufei screamed, his heart burning in pain and fury. "You despicable, disgraceful man!"

Zechs took a few steps back visibly hurt.

"Were you just going to continue with your dishonest life and never tell me?" Wufei growled out, he felt his head pounding in his ears.

He was so hurt.

So angry.

"Answer me you fucking lying bastard!" Wufei yelled.

He watched as Zechs stumble on what to say and then abruptly turn around his back to Wufei.

He's hiding, Wufei thought angrily, at this crucial moment in their damaged relationship of almost three years he was hiding his true emotions from him.

He saw Zechs hunch his shoulders shaking and then suddenly straighten up. Then as if nothing had ever happened he turned around with a widespread smile, a stunning, egotistical, charming and completely fake smile.

A smile that he turned on to deceive everyone else.

Was now on him.

"Honestly Chang, I thought you knew" Zechs folded his arms in front of him and crossed his legs. His voice sounded like ice. "Do you really think I would waste my life with you?"

Wufei stood shocked; he couldn't believe what just came out of Zechs mouth.

"Oh please don't look so pathetic it really doesn't suit you"

"Milliardo wha…" This wasn't Zechs "What are you saying...?" this wasn't Zechs at all.

"I'm saying…" Zech said as he closed the distance between him and Wufei, towering over him. "That you…" He took his finger and jammed Wufei in shoulder, making Wufei stagger a bit in confusion. "Are just a piece of aristocratic little boy whore that rich men like myself use to get out our stress …I honestly believe Treize had the right ide-"

Wufei filled with rage as he swung his fist into Zechs jaw causing him to stagger back.

"How dare you" Wufei spat darkly.

He watched as Zechs rubbed his jaw and then turned to look at Wufei still wearing his charming fake smile.

Wufei felt his hair slip out of it ponytail but did care, he went into a semi fighting stance; he knew Zechs could match him in a fight.

"Don't worry Chang" Zechs said, ice blue eyes turning to daggers "I would never hit a woman."

What.

He was doing this on purpose, Wufei thought; he was saying these things to hurt him on purpose.

"What happened to you?" Wufei asked pained "This isn't like you, you would-."

"You can't have everything you want Chang!" Zech snared. "It doesn't matter how much money you have, how much status you have, not even how much power. I have an obligation to my family's name, that's why I'm with Noin. Noin has promise."

Zechs masks disappeared for a second slightly showing anger before he replaced it with his charming plastic smile. "And no amount of good tasting Asian boy toy fag ass is going to change-."

"I don't care if we're not open anymore!" Wufei cried, "Just don't-."

"I'm not going to hide you in my closet like a little dirty secret" Zechs spat coldly " I know Treize was able to keep you a secret… well mainly because you killed-."

Wufei swung his fist at Zechs jaw again but found it being caught in mid air; he knew his aim was off when he was angry, giving Zechs an advantage.

"Let go of me" Wufei growled out darkly.

Zechs tightened his hold on Wufei wrist pulling him closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching.

"There is more in life that I wanted, more than you Chang, much more, and I can't have the money, and I can't have the wife, and I can't have the prize, and I can't have pretty little slut all at once" He ended the last comment with a little more bitterness in it.

"Do you even love her?" Wufei asked then.

"Does it matter?"

Wufei looked dead into ice cold eyes and asked.

"Do you even love me?"

There was dead silence between them as they stared each other in the eyes, both searching for answers they knew neither of them knew.

Searching for solutions they both knew neither of them could find.

And as a chilly breeze swept by, Zechs gave a one word answer that let Wufei's built in tears finally stream freely down his face.

This can't be happening.

"Good bye Chang" All the fake charm was lost from his voice and came out ultimately pained.

He felt his hand slide into Zechs's who held it tightly before he started to walk away. Wufei forcefully pulled his hand away angrily letting it fall to his side.

Wufei stood there for a long time letting his tears stream down his face.

All two years and a half he spent with this man. After almost three years of running around from hotel to secret locations, keeping secrets from his friends, hiding from the world , putting his life on hold, and for what?

He clenched his fist as he began to violently shake.

In the end it didn't even matter.

Wufei pressed his hands against his face as he began to sob uncontrollably.

I can't believe I fell in love with a man like you.

x_x

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Bee-_

Wufei slammed his hand down on the alarm listlessly.

He hadn't slept.

He was still dressed in his black and white suit from the night before with only the blazer discarded somewhere on the floor.

He didn't want to go in to work;

He didn't want to go anywhere.

Do anything.

Finally after a few long dreaded minutes Wufei managed to drag himself off his bed and stubble aimlessly into his washroom. He turned on the tap with little effort and then did a double take in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

He ran his fingers through his hair and felt a bolt of anger rush through him. He went into his washroom drawer and pulled out a hidden switch knife.

He stared venomously in the mirror.

Grabbed a fistful of his hair.

And did one clean slice.

x_x

Wufei slammed his car door shut and stormed out of the parking lot, he felt the chilly morning air sting the back of his bare neck. He felt himself smile a little,

But only a little.

He stormed passed a male agent he never seen before and briefly remembered that there was a new agent coming in that he was suppose to introduce himself to, Browns new partner, but at this point he didn't care.

He finally reached his office and took out the key when he spotted Heero out of the corner of his eye; he nodded towards him and resumed opening his door.

"Much better" Heero stated.

Wufei knew he was talking about his hair that was now pulled into a short pony tail.

"And that's why we're friends" Wufei responded and he walked in his office and slammed the door.

He looked around his office and began to pace, everything in his office reminded him of Zechs. The violet curtains that Zechs picked out for him, the glass ordainment Zechs gave him when he got promoted, even right down to the desk lamp.

Wufei defeated, fell into his chair. He looked across his desk and saw a branch of a red gladiolus in a clear vase on his desk.

Zechs gave him the gladiolus branch last Friday, Zechs always managed to give him a gladiolus on every Friday for the past two and a half years.

Friday was the first day they ever made-

Wufei swiftly got up and furiously slapped the vase off the desk, causing it to smash against the wall, spraying water and glass everywhere.

He pressed his hands to his face as he felt tears build up in his eyes.

I will not cry over this man, He thought bitterly.

I will not cry over this man anymore than I already have.

He jumped when he heard a knock at his door.

Broken vase and flower now forgotten, Wufei straightened himself up and wiped his eyes, gaining composer.

"Come in."

The door open and Sally entered with an elegant smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you" she said.

Sally?

"No please" Wufei said smoothing down his hair. "Come in."

That woman had the worst timing.

He watched as Sally walk in and tensed.

There was no way she was going to miss the mess he created on the floor.

But he prayed she did anyway.

Then Sally did something unexpected, she bent down and pick up the damaged gladiolus with a smile that made her radiant with beauty.

Their eyes connected and the room seemed to suddenly stand still as she said in a calming voice,

"I never knew you like gladioluses, they're beautiful".

Wufei felt his cheeks flush slight and broke eye contact first.

He never knew she liked gladioluses either.

_fin._

_x_x_

* * *

**Authors notes: I hoped you liked it ^.^ please review, I would love to hear from you.**


End file.
